Edward Cullen e a viajante de dimensões
by nany hell
Summary: Rayne Scarllet Luthor e apaixonada pela saga twilight, convence seu pai Lex Luthor a criar uma máquina interdimensional para ela ir para esse novo mundo cheio de aventuras, amor, ação.
1. Prologo

AVISO: NÃO POSSUO TWILIGHT, MUITO MENOS SMALLVILLE, APENAS POSSUO A HISTORIA E OC.

**Era uma noite de lua cheia em Smallville a mansão Luthor não era, mas tão fria como antes.**

**Scarlett Luthor estava deitada em seu quarto lendo seu livro preferido twilight, imaginando-se no lugar da personagem principal Bella Swan, pensando o que ela iria mudar se estivesse naquele mundo tão desejado. Seu pai Lex Luthor estava construindo uma maquina Inter dimensional onde poderia pular de dimensão, talvez ela pudesse realizar seu sonho de conhecer o perfeito imperfeito Edward Cullen.**

Eu estava aguardando ansiosamente o chamado do meu pai, hoje eu iria realizar meu maior sonho de ir para o mundo twilight.

"Scarlett, vamos" meu pai chamou, corri rápido com minha mala de roupa e dinheiro, entrei no carro e partimos para LuthorCorp, empresa da minha família.

Sou norte americana filha de Lex Luthor e Chloe Luthor nee Sullivan. Tenho longo cabelo vermelho, olhos azuis e boca rosada que herdei do meu pai, rosto com simetria perfeita que puxei a minha mãe. Apesar de ser de uma família muito rica nunca fui arrogante, amo usar vestidos, all- star, arcos de cabelo, jaquetas, e botas de vários estilos.

Chegamos à empresa e fomos para o setor 15 onde ocorreria o teste da maquina.

-esta pronta?

-estou.

Entrei na maquina com minhas malas e parti para o mundo twilight.


	2. o começo da aventura

AVISO: NÃO POSSUO TWILIGHT, MUITO MENOS SMALLVILLE, APENAS POSSUO A HISTORIA E OC.

**O começo da aventura **

Scarlett chegou um dia antes que Bella Swan em Forks. Por ser uma cidade pequena quase não teve problema em se matricular na escola ou comprar uma casa, apenas quando perguntaram onde estavam seus pais, pois e bem incomum uma pessoa de 16 anos morar sozinho.

POV S.

Depois de comprar a casa, que era linda por sinal, tinha dois quartos, um deles sendo uma suíte, dois banheiros, um quintal que vai direto numa imensa floresta, uma sala, e uma cozinha. A casa era pequena e acolhedora do jeitinho que gosto.

Fui ao mercado comprar mantimentos, o básico (não preciso descrever) e sem querer esbarrei em uma pessoa.

-Desculpa, não estava prestando atenção.

-Tudo bem, não tem problema essas coisas acontecem.

Quando olhei para cima me surpreendi um encontrar o rosto de Esme Cullen. Ela perguntou algo só que não entendi.

-Não entendi

-Você e nova aqui?

-Sim, cheguei ontem.

-Espero que goste daqui

-Já estou gostando, as pessoas aqui são bem acolhedoras.

Ficamos conversando durante alguns minutos, ate que chegou a minha vez de pagar as compras.

Cheguei em casa guardei as compras, e fiquei pensando o que diabos vou fazer aqui.

Mudo a historia ou não, sigo coração ou a razão, eis a questão da minha vida nesse momento.

Penso que se mudar a historia pode ocorrer um desastre, tipo igual aquele filme "efeito borboleta". O bem vou seguir com o fluxo o que mudar mudou o que não mudar sinto muito.


	3. A escola e primeiro contato

AVISO: NÃO POSSUO TWILIGHT, MUITO MENOS SMALLVILLE, APENAS POSSUO A HISTORIA E OC.

Cheguei à escola e fui direto á secretaria pegar meu horário, minha primeira aula era Musica com o professor John. Entrei e entreguei o papel para o professor assinar, sentei no lugar que me indicou e comecei a assistir a aula que é muito divertida por sinal, ate que ELE chegou, entrando com toda graça e elegância que só ele tinha. Parei de sonhar e acordei para a vida quando ele sentou bem no meu ladinho _"o deus e agora que eu morro de ataque cardíaco" _ como vou me concentrar com aquele deus no meu lado.

-Oi, meu nome e Scarlett.

-Hun.

Perdeu ponto antipático, gostoso, mas antipático. Fechei a cara e tentei prestar atenção na aula.

O sinal tocou anunciando que o tempo acabou, e foi assim em todos os tempos antes do almoço.

O próximo incrivelmente era biologia. Cheguei ao refeitório e sentei com um grupo de pessoas que fiz amizade, era composto por Laíssa, Raika, Tainá, Marina e Renan, que eu suspeito que goste da Raika. E como sempre eles entraram e todos pararam para olhar, eu de inocente perguntei quem era eles.

-São os Cullen, chegaram a dois anos do Alasca- Raika disse.

-O grandão e o Emmett, a loira no lado dele e a Rosalie, o loiro que parece que estar com dor e o Jasper, a baixinha estranha e a Alice, e por último Edward Cullen, mas não tente, parece que ninguém e bom o suficiente para sair com ele- Tainá disse. Hum tem rejeição no ar.

-Não vou tentar.

O sino bateu e foi em direção à aula de biologia com o professor Banner, fiz todo o procedimento e ele me indicou a primeira mesa para sentar, que era no lado do antipático, parece que poupei a dor de sentar perto da Swan.

A cena do filme aconteceu à lesada passou pelo ventilador e ele ficou no modo to com fome. Não pensando direito, porque meu pescoço era o mais perto dele, peguei sua mão e puxei e ele para fora da sala, dando para o professor a desculpa que ele estava passando mal, que ele de alguma forma estava.

-Tá tudo bem, parece que levou injeção na testa- não podia falar que sabia por que ele estava assim neh.

-Estou bem só era um mal estar. Edward pelo caminho desculpe por não me apresentar antes, estava com dor de cabeça.

Tira o antipático da linha, só tem o gostoso agora.

-Ok, às vezes agente acorda de mau humor, acontece sempre comigo. Quer voltar para á aula o quer andar por ai.

-Que tal eu andar por ai e você voltar para a aula.

-E ruim, tu jura que vou voltar para lá, agora você é minha responsabilidade ate o sinal tocar.

"Depois do meu discurso atem com palavra grande nós começamos a andar, para testar se ele podia ler minha mente pensei em algo que ele se interessaria "eu sei o que você fez na semana passada" ele nem se mexeu, ok vou tentar de novo"_ Edward Cullen se você estiver lendo minha belíssima mente eu sei que você ainda é um vampiro virgem_" ele ainda não se mexeu e isso significa que ele não pode ler minha mente.

-Então Ed o que você gosta de fazer no tempo livre.

-Tocar piano, ler essas coisas.

-Só isso não TV, jogos, compras. Quantos anos você tem?

-Tenho 17 anos, não gosto muito de tudo isso acho muito infantil.

-Em que mundo tu vive Alice, tenho minha primeira missão impossível, tornar Edward Cullen um adolescente de 17 anos normal. Sábado nos vamos ir à compra por falar nisso quem te veste, por fica entre-nos, você fica meio parecido com aquele filhinho de mamãe. Percebi que ele ia falar e acrescentei:

-Não aceito não como resposta.

Ele concordou e nos fomos para caminhos separados. Cheguei a casa e fui direto tomar banho. Depois de me trocar fiz um sanduba e fui assistir TV.


	4. ponto de vista Edward

POV E

Essa garota e louca e interessante, não posso ler sua mente nem da garota Swan. Confesso que fiquei intrigado com as duas, mas quem realmente me chamou atenção foi Scarlett, com sua confiança, carisma, e o sentimento que ela sabe o que somos além que ela e muito bonita poderia passar por um vampiro facilmente. Percebi que estava na frente de casa dela caminhei ate a porta e bati, ouvir passos apreçados e objetos caindo antes da porta abrir.

-Edward, quer entrar?

Ela abriu espaço para mim e eu entrei, a casa era simples e bonita.

-Então o que você quer?

Direta, assim que e bom.

-Você sabe o que nos somos!

-Não sei do que você está falando- ela fingiu de desentendida.

Ficamos encarando um ao outro ate que ela desistiu.

-Ok eu sei que você e sua família são vampiros, mas não se preocupe, minha boca e um tumulo.

-Como você descobriu.

Ela começou a contar que esse mundo era uma ficção que existia no mundo dela e que seu pai a enviou para cá para testar a maquina dimensional.

-Então quer dizer que me apaixono profundamente pela garota Swan, ponho minha família em perigo várias vezes, a engravido, lutamos com os Volturi, e depois vivemos felizes para sempre.

-E você esqueceu que ela ti traiu várias vezes com o cachorro.

Eu não vou deixar que um livro estupido dite a minha vida, realmente como foi que eu fiquei com aquela garota, ela e tão sem graça que da ate vontade de dormi e olha que eu não durmo.

-Então, você tá bem?

- Sim, só que é muita coisa agora, eu vou pra casa agora te vejo amanhã.

Fui para casa e subi pela janela para ninguém me incomodar. Fiquei pensando sobre o que aconteceu hoje, e vi que minha vida mudou completamente tudo por causa de uma ruivinha louca. Se ala leu esses livros então sabe tudo sobre mim, todo meu passado, presente e futuro. E parece que ela não liga muito se ela altera alguma coisa ou não.

Fui caçar quando anoiteceu pensando o que o amanhã trará.


End file.
